John and Mary's wedding: Entertain you
by RedHotCumberbitch
Summary: Its John and Mary's wedding and Molly has told Sherlock that they need to do something fantastic for the best man's dance and unbelievably he agrees. Sweet one shot


**Just a reminder I do not own any of these characters.**

John and Mary's wedding: Entertain you.

'I don't see how me dying _my_ hair and wearing that _ridiculous_ costume can possibly count as _me_ getting…"payback"…on John for putting me through being best man?' Holmes mumbled as Molly finished drying his hair with a bath towel.

'Trust me Sherlock…'

'Last time you said that my hair ended up orange.'

'It wasn't that bad and I said sorry didn't I? Look imagine John's face at the end of the dance.' She stepped away slightly and looked at him in the mirror. 'Mary will love it and so will Janine.'

'Shut Molly.'

'Well I'm just saying she seems very interested in you.'

'Molly.' He growled but this only made her laugh. 'For god's sake.' He pulled her from behind him and sat her on his knees. 'Stop it. And if I didn't know any better I'd think that you're doing all of this for your own benefit.' Holmes smirked as he watched her blush.

Molly reached for the scissors. '…we need to trim your hair.'

'Not a chance Hooper. Put them down.'

They had little time to get him ready let alone her, luckily they didn't have to worry about the dancers. 'Fine but I need to straighten it otherwise they might recognise you.'

Twenty minutes later she had finally managed to straighten it all, at last he was ready now it was her turn. She had forgotten how long it used to take her to put that bloody dress, she hadn't wore it in over six years it was a miracle it still fit. Though she wasn't happy that she had to compromise on a things like the amount of make-up she was wearing and the way her hair hug down she was more or less happy with her appearance.

The pair headed for the stairs. 'Help me with this then.' Molly took the silky ties that were almost invisible against the colour of his now muddy blonde hair and knotted them tight at the back of his head making sure the mask fit perfectly.

'I'll tell Greg to get everyone into the gardens and you make sure the dancers are in their places.' …

'Greg.' Molly whispered from around the door frame hoping no-one would notice her. 'Greg.' She said a little louder 'Greg!' Molly all but shouted his name and this time he turned around.

'Oh Molls. You ready, where's Sherlock?' He said with a crinkle in his brow as he looked over her shoulder.

'Getting the dancers ready. Can you get everyone outside for us?'

'No problem.'

'Thanks.' With that Molly ran off to hide in the gardens with the rest leaving Greg with the difficult task of getting the slightly drunken guests outside. It would have been no-doubt easier if he hadn't been one of them.

….

It was a beautiful clear night and the stars were out in force all shining as bright as they could as if in a contest with each other. The garden was lit up like the stage it was about to become and everyone was stood exactly where they were meant to thanks to Greg. Molly looked out from behind one of the bushes were she stood in shadows. She watched with a smile as the front doors of the house opened. Sherlock had paid for the wedding venue as a wedding present for the couple, knowing full well the kind of place Mary wanted for her wedding reception, something big, something grand. A group of five men and four women stepped out onto the sandstone balcony. The men were dressed in silken skirts open to different levels some stopping in the middle of the chest and others right down to their waist, they wore tight velvet breeches, a couple of them wore wide-brimmed hats the others donned capes of rich coloured cloth. The women wore gowns that left their shoulders bare and dove low between their breasts. They looked exactly how they were meant to with their goblin masks covering their faces. Then there was Sherlock, he came out last of all, the others were now standing on the stairs pretending to talk with the exception of one woman - she was lent against the doors watching Sherlock through her mask.

How beautiful he looked in that midnight blue frock coat with its diamante covered shoulders, the pale grey ruffled silk at his neck and the black tights and high boats he wore. She really was going to have a hard time remembering that she was meant to at scared of him when all she wanted to do was throw herself at him. He stepped forward fully into the light and slowly one by one the other dancers started to mould out from behind trees and pillars and began to dance slowly this was Molly's queue. The music began to play and Holmes sat on the wall and started to sing.

'I'm waking up to ash and dust I was my brow and I sweat my rust. I'm breathing in the chemicals '

She ran out across the scene looking behind her with terror in her eyes more dancers in goblin masks followed her though these ones where laughing. Turning towards where Mary and the others stood and jumped back with a scream as more pushed their way through the audience. And behind her dancers where stepping out of the pond. (They had been stood there a while the poor things, but they were going to be paid well for that one so Molly tried not to worry too much.)

Sherlock was still singing when one of the goblin faced man walked up to her and tried to pull her towards him. He was made to look like Holmes his hair dark and curly and the shape of his mask made him look as if he too had high cheek bones. From then on in the dance instead of watching the real Sherlock they would be watching him.

'I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones enough to make my system blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh.'

When she looked up from the dancer's face Sherlock was on the move, like Jareth in the movie he moved in and out of sight dancing with different women as he hid from her. Molly did the same she pushed through the crowded area following his voice. She was starting to fall for this plan just like Sarah had done. Searching for Holmes like this, knowing that if she didn't find him soon some other woman might and Molly hated the thought of that, someone else with her Sherlock Holmes. No it wasn't right.

'Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive.'

There she could hear him he was close. She turned around and there he was leaning against a Greek statue with to women looking at him with big puppy eyes beneath their grotesque masks. One of the girls was whispering something in his which made him smirk and look at her, she then ran the tip of her tongue over her lips and her hand moved to rest lower on his chest. He looked at Molly and stepped away from the other woman and took her hand. At last she had him.

'All systems go, the sun hasn't died. Deep in my bones, straight from inside.'

All the other dancers now danced around them in one huge circle there was no escape for her even if she wanted it, which she didn't the touch of his hand on her lower back was thrilling she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if he were to touch her bare skin.

…..

The song ended and so did the dance and everyone began to take their masks off. Mary was crying with happiness which Molly was glad to see. Clearly she hadn't ruined that scene for her. 'Molls that was great. Where did you find all these people and the costumes they look exactly like the ones from the movie?!'

'I have my sources.' She winked.

'And you got Sherlock to dress up and dance, how?' Molly just laughed and shrugged her shoulders. 'No seriously Molls how? And where's he gone?'

'I was paying all the dancers.' Said voice from behind them Sherlock smiled with his mask in hand. He came round and stood next to Molly placing his free hand on her lower back. John's mouth dropped completely bemused by the fact that his unsociable friend was now stood in front of him with blonde straight hair in a tight cosplay costume after just singing "radioactive" at his wedding.

'Molly.' Mary said calmly.

'Yes.'

'How the hell did you manage him…' She pointed at Holmes. '…to do all that?' Mary said completely awestruck by what her friend had managed to do.

'It's Sherlock, he's a self-confessed drama queen. All it takes is a little bribery a bit of blackmail and a pinch of flattery.' Molly said all the while looking at him. 'It really wasn't hard.'


End file.
